Princesa de Otoño
by Alexis Lion 99
Summary: Un tranquilo atardecer de otoño trae en sus vientos los recuerdos de Kristoff, mientras este se prepara para escribir un capitulo más en su historia al lado de su princesa de otoño. Este reto pertenece al reto "estaciones al azar" del foro "mundo Frozen"
**Princesa de Otoño**

 **Hola a todos, vengo con este hermoso One Shot para todos los fans de Kristanna, espero que sea de su agrado y logre que les llegue al corazón. Disfruten**

 **Este fic participa del reto "estaciones al azar" del foro "mundo Frozen"**

 **Estación: otoño**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Disney.**

Kristoff se encontraba sentado en el muelle mirando hacia el atardecer, el frio de aquel otoño no tenia precedentes y presagiaba una gran cosecha de hielo en el invierno cuya sombra se hacia cada vez más evidente, sin embrago a el no le molestaba la fría brisa del final de la tarde, era inspiradora, le daba la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba para aquellos momentos. El viento de esa tarde traía los mejores recuerdos del rubio.

El haberla conocido aquel verano transformado en invierno, lo extraño y hasta cómico de sus primeros encuentros en la tienda de Oaken, la forma en que la pelinaranja estaba decidida a todo por encontrar a su hermana, al final el rubio no tuvo de otra mas que acompañarla y convertirse en su guía. La forma en la que poco a poco ella se fue ganando su confianza y su amistad, algo que solo su fiel Sven había logrado; al final la amistad se había terminado, porque aquella princesa había logrado conquistar el corazón del frio montañero.

A la vez que lo conquistó, también lo destruyó, ya que para salvarse del hechizo lanzado por Elsa, ella regresaría con su amor verdadero, terminando con las ilusiones que en algún momento nacieran en el corazón del rubio. Lo que no habría de sospechar es como el destino y la fuerza de su corazón lo llevarían de regreso a rescatar a su princesa de lo que ella creía era amor de verdad, la vio sacrificarse por su hermana y asimismo la vida les sonreía de nuevo y les daba a todos una segunda oportunidad.

Allí mismo donde se encontraba el ahora recordando, era el sitió donde se dieron su primer beso, donde Kristoff tuvo la valentía de invitarla a salir, donde seria el lugar en el que recordarían mes a mes su aniversario como novios, donde pasaron la fiesta previa a la noche en la que se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, donde pasaban horas viendo atardeceres como el que el recolector tenia en frente, atardeceres en los que podían pasar horas hablando del pasado, del presente y del futuro.

Allí se encontraba Kristoff, poco más de un año de haber vivido la aventura de su vida al lado de esa bella princesa del otoño, esperando nuevamente por ella y con un pequeño cofre en la mano, el cual contenía en su interior el anillo con el que pediría la mano de la princesa en matrimonio, ante la reina, la corte y el pueblo de Arendelle el cuál esperaba de manera discreta la llegada del tan ansiado momento.

Anna siempre le había recordado el otoño a Kristoff, la belleza naranja, roja y marrón de la estación admirable en su cabello y su piel, la estación que precedía al invierno, la belleza y la tranquilidad que le significaban esta estación y que representaba que algo todavía más hermoso estaba por venir

Más de un año había pasado de aquel invierno y el rubio nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida, quería pasar el resto de ella junto a Anna, quería hacerla la mujer más feliz, no le importaba para nada el titulo de príncipe consorte que recibiría al casarse con ella, en tanto la vida le concediera la dicha de permanecer junto a ella hasta que la muerte los separe. El momento había llegado en cuanto apareció la princesa.

Kristoff, ya estamos aquí – dijo la pelinaranja llegando acompañada de su hermana

Anna, no tardaste nada – gritó sorprendido, al no esperarla tan pronto – hay algo importante que quiero decirte y que quiero decírtelo aquí con Arendelle y este atardecer de testigo – tras decir esto, Kristoff se arrodilla ante Anna y saca el cofre que llevaba en su bolsillo

Anna se que no soy el príncipe que tal vez esperabas, pero a tu lado aprendí lo que es el amor y la felicidad, hemos vivido grandes y maravillosos momentos juntos, así que Anna, quisieras concederme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo – sentenció finalmente el rubio esperando por la respuesta de su novia

Kristoff,…, yo,…, si, si quiero ser tu esposa – tartamudeo Anna para lanzar sus labios a los de su prometido –

A su alrededor todos aplaudían ante la nueva pareja real, Elsa, Sven y Olaf no pudieron evitar derramar unas lagrimas de felicidad por Anna y Kristoff, ellos fueron testigos de todo desde el principio, y el verlos llegar a este momento solo podía llenarlos de una infinita alegría.

Te amo Kristoff, príncipe de mi corazón – dijo Anna con la voz aún entrecortada por la emoción –

Y yo a ti Anna, mi princesa de Otoño – dijo finalmente Kristoff para besar nuevamente a su futura esposa – lo mejor aún está por venir.

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, me salió desde el fondo de mi corazón y realmente espero que hayan disfrutado leerla como yo escribiéndola, esperaré pronto sus reviews, nos leemos luego, Alex Out, Bye.**


End file.
